Cabin Fever
by walkthatlonesomevalley
Summary: Things get steamy when Amy Karma and Liam are stranded in a cabin in the middle of a snow storm.


_***M CONTENT***_

_*don't ask me why i wrote this, i really have no clue*_

_*AMY/KARMA/LIAM*_

_*straight-up shameless*_

_*this is LARAMY smut*_

_*I've been holding off posting this for two reasons: 1. People don't generally like the idea of the three of them in an actual mutual relationship 2. I read "Guess Who's Cuming to Dinner" right after having written this and it was just so epically good that it made me feel like I suck at writing smut so I didn't want to post this at all*_

**Cabin Fever**

**Part I**

From the porch, Karma watched as Liam walked away towards the trees through the snow. He had his snow boots on and that old brown jacket his grandfather had left.

"You okay?" Amy asked, walking up behind Karma and enclosing her in a warm and comforting hug.

"It's just getting scary," Karma confessed as Amy placed her chin down on her shoulder and held her close.

Karma's shirt hung off her shoulder and the blanket around her was too thin to really give warmth. The mug in her hands and Amy's body all over hers were the only things keeping her warm.

"Come on," Amy said, nuzzling her nose in Karma's neck just to smell her and feel that need again, to have her again just like before. "Let's get you warm."

It seemed that, lately, sex was everywhere and everything. Sex was all they did and all they were. Life in the cabin had been a life of non-stop-sex. It was so hot and constant that Karma had to wonder: _so is this what they mean? About making love?_

… Her thoughts were hers alone. Stormy thoughts always dwelled within her.

"K," Karma said heavily. It was like she was under a spell, trying to move and breathe through thick heavy air.

She looked out at Liam and hated how lonely he looked out there. She hated it because she knew it was true. He never did feel as loved as he needed. Never could. Not with things as they were. Not with her.

Plus.. She knew she could never love him as much as she loved Amy. Never want him as much, need him as much.

Lately, they were all having sex. Soon... One of them would be left out in the cold and Karma knew it, she saw it coming, she felt it in her bones. The one in the cold? It would be him.

The weirdest thing about it though was that she was the one who wanted to stop having him around, not Amy.

None of this would've ever started if it hadn't been Amy who fell into him that night and let herself let him in.

**Part II**

Inside, the cabin was toasty from the crackling fire. Amy walked Karma over to the couch and let her go so that she could lay back down and pull her friend on top of her.

They had so much time here to be the way they wanted to be. It was bad to like it so much, Amy knew. But something about life in the cabin had suited her needs well.

"Woodsy Amy is sexy," Karma said. She scanned her friend's eyes, adoring her. She leaned in and allowed Amy to kiss her. All this time alone had been good for them, really good. But it didn't stop how scared Karma was. They'd been stuck for almost two weeks. Her parents would be worried. No one really knew where they were. And they were, trapped. But it did feel like they should be trying a little harder to get back.

"No," Amy said shakily through the smile that couldn't possibly leave her face. "Woodsy Karma is sexy." To Amy it was Karma who had been the one to cause it all. She didn't need to blame or want to blame but something about Karma here? Karma had let her in here. She'd given in and let herself fall into her.

All the clothes in the cabin belonged to Liam's family.

Karma had taken to wearing Liam's mother's clothes. And Liam's mother was a bit of a fox.

"Stop flirting with me," Karma smiled. "You know it does things to me… Makes me feel crazy.." Sometimes in the cabin Amy's small acts of flirtatiousness could hound Karma all day, turn her into a bit of an animal. She was starting to realize, she had never really felt horny before this cabin lock-in.

Never this much, before now.

Something about Amy out here made Karma feel tragically desperate for her every touch. If Amy did one little accidentally sexy thing it would haunt Karma all day until she herself acted on it, forcing Amy into sex, pushing her to fuck her. Surprising even herself. It was all suddenly so fucking serious to her. They'd end up naked and hot, sticky and wet, sometimes even screaming because it was that fucking good and there was no one around for miles to fucking give a damn. Except maybe Liam…

The sex would go on for hours and hours...

She was starting to hate that Liam was even there. Karma wondered how different this all would be if Amy and her were absolutely alone.

It was different for them now and it scared Karma, it really did. At some point Karma realized that she couldn't help the wanting. She couldn't help how horny she got or how much she ended up needing from her in terms of affection and physical yearning.

"Maybe I want you to be crazy," Amy said. She kissed her again and held at Karma's arms because she knew it drove her mad.

"Fuck," Karma breathed, feeling the need in her. Sex was so constant in this place. But when it wasn't happening it really did feel like torture to her no matter how many times they had done it or how long they had spent in previous hours just taking from one another and making the other bend to their will.

She was starting to wonder if perhaps the cabin was under a spell. That would explain it, this ever-growing need. This haze they were stuck in.

Karma knew it wasn't just her.

The cabin was a quiet place and Karma could hear how Amy wanted her and see how Liam wished for her but rarely got.

"Will you fuck me?" Amy asked sweetly from beneath her. Amy searched those eyes, wanting her. Karma could feel the need in her and that thirst. For so long she hadn't been aware of Amy's needs. All of a sudden it was all she could feel. She wanted to please her, tease her, fill her up in every single way.

Liam had been helpful… They'd had some good times, though if anyone knew they would certainly judge.

That first night, the one with all the kissing? It had come out of nowhere. They were all sitting around the fire, feeling helpless. Liam was talking about his parents and his winter trips here and the way it all seemed like a fairytale to little boy Liam who could never be anything other than proud about having his parents love him so… But all of that had been built on lies. The whole place was lies. He thought his mother was his sister then. He thought his grandparents were his parents. He thought he could come out of things unscathed. He thought he was normal. He thought he _could be_ normal And boy did he ever think wrong…

The cabin time was a wake-up call for all of them.

And that was only the first night.

The first drunken night.

Something happened that night though. It had definitely been the wine. Or perhaps the cabin spell?

But Amy had been just listening to him, watching him talk. He had tears in his eyes. But Liam was strong, he always was. And she hadn't heard him speak in a while.

Somehow, something happened. Amy tugged at him from her space on the ground. She tugged at his shirt, close to his neck, and he fell right into her. His lips were on hers and she liked it just then. She kissed him then and she meant it.

They were all so damaged.

Karma just watched. Just stared.

Something in her stirred. She wasn't sure if it was right, but seeing them kiss right in front of her then? It wasn't like it was back at the threesome. This time it turned her on. She felt suddenly aware of her breasts as she breathed and the way her neck felt cold and her lungs sought out air.

They were all sitting so close and she felt almost like she was kissing them both two.

Which was crazy, but it was what it was.

She wanted to kiss them both. She wanted to love them both. It had always been her problem it seemed. To want it all, everything, and nothing all the same.

And now she had what she wanted.

But it couldn't last. It wouldn't last.

The cabin was a different place.

It was magic here. Secret.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked. Karma had stopped kissing her. She was resting her head on Amy's chest and listening to her breathe.

"I just want things to stay like this," Karma said. But Amy noticed that stormy look in her eye, the way the cabin calmed her, kept her mellow and sad. It was like a drug or something. It affected her, slowed her down, being out there in the wilderness with no one around for miles and miles? It brought something out in her, a calm, a desperation.

"Maybe they can," Amy thought. She hadn't hated it. Hadn't even bothered to. They were happy. All of them. This was new and, yeah sure, odd, but they were happy for once. All they had to do was escape everyone that they knew.

Liam did the cooking. Liam fetched firewood. Liam came home all cold but then drenched with sweat somehow. He never seemed annoyed by them or mad. He was always just Liam.

Plus, they were bored. They were all bored. There was nothing else to do. And they had just discovered that it was okay to touch.

Liam didn't hate it. He couldn't. It was the most normal he'd felt in a while, being with them like this. Seeing them love each other, like the had obviously been meant to.

His whole last year was spent watching Karma try not to love Amy. It was insane for him. Insane for her.

Perhaps that's why he had no problem with it at all.

He accepted it so much that it was easy to let them use him...

At first it had been Amy. And boy was he surprised by that, he hadn't expected that. It was just this one thing. She had kissed him when they were drunk that first night. Somehow the kissing wouldn't stop. Instead it escalated.

After several minutes of kiss her and things escalating, Amy pushed him away and pulled Karma down from the couch to kiss him too.

It was weird, but it was like they were finally doing that thing they had always been curious about. They tried to start things with a threesome and though no one really spoke of it, they still kinda wanted to play it out and see.

Kissing Karma then had been nice for him but even he didn't expected it when Karma pushed him away and turned to Amy with an almost desperate look in her eyes, a stormy look.

He watched, almost relieved, as they turned to each other and finally kissed for real without anyone around.

If he had to explain it he would say it was like they were finally admitting something to each other, confessing something to each other. The way Karma kissed her, it nearly broke him inside because it frustrated him to think, "what took you so long?! why did this take you so long?" They were so obviously meant to be kissing in his book. There were no doubts and watching him then only confirmed it all without a doubt.

Karma unraveled while Amy kissed her. All her defenses fell down and she was feeling instead of trying to control or mold the situation.

Liam knew then, it had all been for the best, the hard times and good.

After that night, which ended in him leaving them alone on the living room floor before the fire, them lazily tasting each other and sweating in each other's arms, little things kept happening but he tried to push himself out because he didn't want to be a nuisance or a burden or this sad guy who just shouldn't fucking be there at all.

But the little things kept on coming. A hand at his waist, a whisper in his ear when he least expected it, a tug on his arm, a hug from behind. The girls loved him, but not in that way.

And it was easy for him to see that he had a huge role to play in the way these girls finally came back together.

When they touched him now and said kind things, he knew it was because they were finally happy.

But he liked it all the same because it meant they were finally all getting to a place they could push off from. The change that Karma had been fighting had finally come and then gone, easy too, just like the wind.

When the intensity finally hit peak he had been alone and trying to deal with that as his most complicated friends made love on the other side of his thin wall with each other and not him.

When they came to him shortly after, dreamy and quiet. He had not expected it.

Sure, they did have a past. Sure, he had slept with Karma many times and made love with Amy on that one night when they were both broken as hell with no one else to fall into but this was different.

In the shower, in the night, with no one around for miles, Amy had given Karma to him and the whole situation had been suddenly and intentionally mutual with all three.

They came in and stripped. They'd been making out just there while he tried to ignore and keep on cleaning. He didn't need help then, didn't ask for them to help. But they stepped into his shower and began to rub soap on him with their hands and with the loofa.

For a while they were just feeling him, cleaning him, and staring at each other like he wasn't really there. There was only so long they could go before pushing him aside and attacking each other again, naked against the wall. Liam watched them tug at each other and taste. He watched how when they kissed it was like they belonged together and needed each other. They were so fucking hot. So fucking in need of each other. Just watching he was hard as a rock and resisting the urge just to touch himself, just there.

He hadn't asked for the situation and for some reason he did want to leave. But he had been there first so it was all confusing.

That was when it happened. Amy opened her eyes as Karma pushed her against the wall, and licked at her neck, sparking intensity in her and lighting her up from within.

Amy opened her eyes and saw him there and just knew she wanted to do it now, that threesome thing they had planned and never done. Amy took Karma's wrist in her hand and pulled it down off her face. It was hard to concentrate on anything with Karma all over her.

Before Liam knew what was happening, Amy had walked forward a few steps and pushed Karma into his body until she was firm up on him and suddenly hyper aware of what was happening. Karma's hand rose absentmindedly to tug at his neck and acknowledge him while she stared straight ahead at Amy and let out an almost thankful sigh with wide confused eyes.

He felt her there on him and watched as Amy closed the gap between herself and Karma, pushing her body up close until he could feel Amy's hand pull at his ass, trapping Karma between them, wrapping her up.

To Karma it was unexpected but not bad. If anything it made everything sexier. She'd never expect that from Amy, for Amy to push her into him.

All this time they'd spent fighting.

All of a sudden it made so much sense.

Liam stiffened but he was already hard.

"Do you want him to fuck you?" Amy whispered in Karma's ear almost innocently, her forehead rubbing on Liam's chest as she licked at Karma's earlobe and felt her fall back into him and tug at her wrists to keep her close.

Naturally Liam heard, a shock went through his body and he shivered.

Looking down, he saw as Amy looked down at Karma and Karma shook her head, yes. Amy used a hand to push at Liam on his waist and then pull him hard back into her.

"Go ahead," she panted. "She wants you too." Her eyes flared at him as she tried to control her wanting for her. But she couldn't stop touching her and feeling her and licking at her neck.

Liam nodded, already more turned on than he ever had been before. Something about their pre-existing tension and that look in Amy's eyes. Liam wanted to fuck her for Amy. He wanted to do whatever she asked. And he didn't want to fuck it up or do it wrong or kill whatever mood they were all in just right now.

Amy started kissing Karma then again, just fucking kissing her with the weight of all her wanting and need. She could feel how weak Karma was. Every taste made her weak and now Liam was touching her too and there was that impending knowledge that soon he would be fucking her in front of Amy and for Amy.

Between them both Karma felt trapped but in a situation she had somehow always dreaming of and craved. If it hadn't felt so fucking magnificent she might've had time to feel ashamed.

But she was already throbbing before he entered her. She'd already been wanting for Amy all fucking day. The kissing had happened and it was good but this was, more, this was fuck, it was everything. Karma grew week before he entered and then he did and she was just lost in the feeling.

"Good," Amy whispered, holding her up against him and watching as Karma just lost herself. "She likes that," Amy said, though she didn't look at him, didn't care. Her eyes were on Karma and only Karma. Watching her now that it was alright, it was just so fucking addicting. She couldn't help but find happiness in it all, especially this.

As Liam carefully pushed inside of her, Karma had gasped into Amy's mouth. It was hard for her to breathe but she wanted it all to happen, she hadn't known until then just how much she wanted them both together like this, both at the same time. She could cry with relief but then again she couldn't because she couldn't even breathe. The pleasure was intense and everywhere. Liam was strong and slow, pushing inside of her patiently and Amy kissed at her, touching her, pulling at her neck and her face, letting her hands roam from down below to up above, everywhere that Karma asked without even speaking. At one point, Amy let herself do what she wanted. She let her lips encircle Karma's hard nipple. She sucked hard while Liam fucked her slow and she felt it as Karma pulled her head in close with both of her hands, wanting her to do it, wanting it more and more and more and never to stop. Amy stopped that though because she wanted her mouth again, Karma's mouth. Karma pushed Amy back up and against the wall and Liam followed, following into her and accidentally pushing a little too hard inside when he trapped them both there with his hands on the wall, in a brief moment of passion.

"Fuck," he moaned as Karma felt him deep inside of her. She squeezed her eyes closed onto Amy's neck as she gasped from the pressure and near pain and felt the entirety of Amy's body on hers.

"Don't stop kissing me" Karma begged once she had recovered. She pushed up on Amy and placed her hands on either side of the wall by Amy's head when Amy moved back and away just a little.

As Liam fucked her slow from behind, she held herself up as Amy kissed her and held at her sides and moaned into her mouth and teased at her pulse. She felt Amy's hard nipples on her skin and knew that whenever she came it would be too soon. She could stay in that moment forever and never want it to end.

When Liam got close to exploding, he pulled out of her slow and stepped back and away. Amy watched him go through a panic attack of feels. Politely, Karma turned from her to help him. She held him with her body, one hand on his stomach and the other slyly jerking him off with one hand in such a natural way because she had done it before and many times. He came and Amy watched, somehow hungry from watching him fall apart at Karma's urging and Karma's touch. Karma held him while his breathing slowed.

Watching them turned Amy on. She was just stuck on that wall and she'd never watched anything like that before. Karma was so small compared to him but she was strong and she held him up and he was tired from it, tired from them. She had all the control it seemed but none of this had been her idea, not really, not this time. Plus, it had all be an illusion, the idea of control. They were all lost to each other, all just acting without planning or thinking things out.

"Thank you," she said, hugging him close and breathing him in.

"I'm gonna go rest," he said, knowing they didn't need him anymore. It had been nice, hot. He'd sure jack-off in his room thinking about what happened for at least an hour until there was no more cum left to cum.

Amy didn't want him inside. He knew her, she would've gone first. And Karma didn't need him to get herself to the finish line. She usually did most the work anyway. It had always felt like she was fucking him, until that day. They were both fucking him then.

He left and they stayed there.

Amy was plastered against that wall, unable to move, it had all been too much and all at once.

Karma let the water do away with Liam's cum on her inner thigh.

"Now what?" Amy asked.

"I didn't cum yet," Karma said, walking forward and taking Amy's hand. She pressed her body against her again, forcing Amy's back up straight again on the wall as she pushed her fingers up inside of her and felt as Amy pushed too. The tight walls seemed to fight her and Karma was wet inside, so very wet.

"And what about you?" Karma said, barely breathing. She was already so close to cumming, Liam had loosened her, got her ready for this.

"I'm good," Amy said. She knew she didn't need much. Just Karma's kisses were enough. It was sad but fucking true.

"No way," Karma said, moving Amy's fingers out of her and letting herself slide down Amy's body and position her face in a place Amy could never anticipate, not in a million years.

Karma kept her hand on the space between Amy's breasts and Amy felt it as Karma dipped her tongue inside and let it slide into her wetness and tease delicately at her clit.

They'd never done that before. Never done…

"Mmmmmm," Karma hummed, feeling into Amy's center and kissing her there and tasting her for the very first time.

"Ah, fuck," Amy said, paralyzed. Karma licked once and then she let her tongue stay in there. Instead of licking like a greedy cat, she took Amy's clit in her mouth and sucked on it carefully. She just tasted that fucking good to her and Karma loved it, she loved it instantly.

It was so much different than oral sex on a guy. Liam didn't taste sweet to her and he didn't feel gentle.

Amy's whole center was soft and wet and when Karma licked it gently she felt her friend falling down into her and she felt as Amy's hand slid down into her hair and gripped her, unable to contain the pleasure she felt from this feeling as Karma hummed into her and licked her soft, loving her taste.

Somehow Karma could tell that to lick light was more more impactful.

Liam had tried this on her and he was sloppy. She hadn't the heart to tell him that less was more and to tease would do perfectly.

When she licked Amy now all she could think about was what she had wanted those times. And the response Amy gave? It was intense and epic, Amy was crumbling at her tiny delicate touch, falling into her, losing her self fast.

Amy's knees gave a little but Karma caught her and sped up on her teasing. Not thinking and just to check, Karma looked up at Amy and saw that Amy had been watching her just then, staring down at her body and getting off on her there.

"Mmmm," Karma smiled, licking her slower and watching as Amy's eyes rolled back into her head and she leaned her head back and let herself cum onto her tongue.

That had been the turning point for them, the point of no return. There had been something so perfect about that hook-up. Everyone ended up pleased.

And that was at the end of the first week.

They were in their second week now.

The memory of that would never fade though. The way Karma came back up Amy's body and let Amy turn her against the wall and fuck her into cumming so hard that they both lost their footing and ended up tangled together on the shower floor as the hot water beat down and the steam enveloped them, showing them safety.

Since then, they'd done many things. Had sex in many ways.

Liam was well aware that he was just a steady prop.

His silence was a bit of a turn on for them. He rarely spoke. And he liked it, for now.

When he did speak though, Amy listened most.

And when he made breakfast in the morning she sat on the counter and drank coffee and listened to his stories about his winters in the cabin or his feelings about Karma or his problems with his dad.

They were always up early.

Karma always stayed in bed.

They were so domestic.

And it had happened so very quick.

"I know you're in love," he had said.

Amy sighed heavily and stared down at the coffee in the mug between her hands.

"I know that when we leave from here you'll both probably never talk to me again."

She leaned her head back and propped her body up on the counter with a hand behind her back.

"I don't hate you Liam," she said.

And somehow that had been the exact thing he had needed to hear.

"You'll always be this huge part of our life."

"I just don't get why you chose me," he said, as if it really had been planned, as if they really had known that somehow it would all turn out this way.

"Karma liked you," Amy said. "She always liked you, she still does."

"But like isn't love," he reminded.

"Yeah but… We both love you," she sighed.

"Just not like that," he said, accepting of it, and knowing the truth.

He never thought he'd be the kind of person who could settle into a sister-wife situation but the more he learned about Karma and Amy the more he wanted to be the man that both of them had wanted him to be all along.

"None of this was your fault," Amy said.

She put her mug down and hopped down off the counter.

"Come 'ere," she said, opening her arms to him.

He shot her a condescending smile to tease her for her sappy shit.

"Come on," she said, refusing to let him get away without hugging her.

"Fine," he said, putting his spatula down and wiping his hands with a rag.

He breathed in heavily and let himself fall into her arms.

The most horrible thing about it all was that he really did want it. He wanted to be part of it.

The love they had was just so fucking strong.

He wanted it too.

He was all alone and he wanted it too.

Why couldn't he just marry them both? Take care of them like this?

The last thing he wanted to do was lose them.

He felt Amy's body pressed to his and felt her hand in his hair, holding his head close to hers.

"I wish we could just stay here," he said.

"Me too," Amy agreed.

The odd thing was, she actually meant it...


End file.
